A Precious Memory
by KazumaYagami
Summary: Covet..that's what Envy always wanted and always tried to get. The Philospher's Stone. But he found something more precious to the Elrics than the stone..Winry Rockbell.
1. Novus Cruor

Here's a new one from me. An FMA one. Envy/Winry. Odd, but still. I've been wanting to write one for a long time. And here it is.

Summary: Envy lived in the shadow of Edward and Alphonse Elric for as long as he can remember. Now it was time for him to covet that which is more important to either of them than the Philosophers Stone: Winry Rockbell.

Disclaimer: Don't Own FMA or any of it's characters. And the chapter titles belong to the Latino people.

Uh. I dunno why I'm putting it in Latino..Probably because I'm bored at this moment. Anywho...enjoy!

Chapter 1: Novus Cruor.

A Thunderous roar sounded outside the comfort and safety of her home; the pitter-patter and splat of rain collided onto the rooftops, and street rapidly, like a cascading waterfall.

Her eyes were hidden beneath the bangs of blonde hair. Her mind began to race furiously. The one she held dear to her heart was, apparently, late for their planned Dinner Date. Because all the lights were off in the home; a candle in the form of a Hanukkah celebration was sitting in the middle of a table. Two plates, and utensils laid out on the nicely decorated table.

The girl sat on one chair; adorned on her frame was a black dress that laid upon her skin like it was meant to be. Her hair laid about in a similar fashion; blonde bangs hung by both sides of her face, accenting her eyes; the hair itself was pulled back into an elegant ponytail with a hair tie to hold it up. (Not too good at this kinda thing..more into Tragedy, oh noes, blood. Sorry. -Cough.- )

Her hands were placed below the table and on her lap; blue eyes looked down towards the floor. Soon more water poured out; like a waterfall of tears. She spoke silently, before getting up and blowing out the candles.

"I knew he wouldn't come...I just...knew it." Before calmly taking off the dress, and pulling down her ponytail.

Little did she know, a small lithe frame stood on a branch nearby; his gaze fixated onto her features. Instinctively, she gazed up to look towards the tree. For a fleeting moment she saw a figure moving; and a rustle of leaves.

"Hello? Is...is anyone there?" She moved over to the window, after putting on her pajama's. Then she opened the window, and stuck her head out; looking in one direction then the other. No answer. With that, she went back towards her bead.

The lithe figure from before stealthily moved like a bird, and into her home in an instant; making a rather large breeze pass over her.- "Brrrrr. Is it me, or did It just lower by 10 degree's in here? Oh wait...I left the window open..." -She then moved over to close the window and lock it. She turned around, and then moved to get into her bed;

Moving into the covers and pulling the blankets over her was no big feat, and within a few minutes, she herself fell into a slumber.

A rather illuminated green light emitted from within the Rockbell household; and before another second could pass by, there stood a figure, with long green hair spiked about in different directs; on his frame was a black top secured onto his upper body, and black short shorts hanging onto his lower body; on both hands was a cut-off glove, and both feet were cut-off looking socks of some kind. Wrapped around his forehead was a black headband, with red writing in the middle of it and on one side of his legs was the symbol of a Homunculi; the Ouroburos.

"Fuck. If I had known she was more valuable to them than the stupid Philosopher Stone, I might've actually cared to capture her earlier. But no. I find out later that the stupid whiny ass bitch of an Automail girl is more important. Blah blah blah. What next? Oh yeah. I just -know- what's going to be next. 'Envy! I told you to grab the Philosophers Stone! Not go around the city and go capturing every blonde haired automail repairers!' Bleh...I don't have time for this. " During the many musings he was going through, it awoke the household dog..and there was rather loud barking to be heard.

"Argh! Stupid fucking dog..Only complicating things further. " He murmured, not knowing that Winry, having been awoken by the dogs barks, had rushed to her room and opened it..only to see Envy himself, stabbing a sword into the dog's brain; the result was splattering blood all over the aforementioned Homunculi.

Blue eyes gazed...first in curiosity then horror. She kept herself from screaming, and went back into her room. There, she at least attempted to open the window to escape.

Envy, however, calmly walked up to the room and opened the door; in his eyes was a Prisoner trying to escape from her Prison...and he was the lucky jailor who got to punish her for it. - " Tch. Well isn't that rude? Trying to run away from your guests, just when they arrive..I guess I'll just have to..teach the little lady some..manners."

In one move, not only did he grab Winry before she managed to jump out, but he also grabbed a few of her clothes, and wrapped the headband around her mouth; effectively gagging her. And without a trace, left the home, and sped off towards his nice...and cozy little getaway from Dante and the others...

As he moved along the cover of the tree's, after about an hour or so, he stopped...then moved towards an abandoned looking house; Winry's blue eyes gazed at it momentarily, her body tired out from all the struggling. After kicking open the door, he threw her down onto the couch; with a rough sounding 'thump she rolled off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Be a good little captive and stay right there...oh, and to make absolutely sure you're not going anywhere..." His eyes lit up, and he brandished a small dagger; then he stabbed the dagger into her left leg. Blood squirted from that same leg, and a rather loud scream of anguish came from her end; afterwards a small whimper; then nothing. He removed the cloth from her mouth, and tossed it onto the couch.-

"Good girl. Now if you'll excuse me..I have some calls to make. And if you so much as scream while I'm speaking, I'll stab your other leg with a second dagger. Got it?" She nodded, no longer being able to move; not out of fear, or respect of this man's wishes, but more out of the dagger now stabbed into her leg...which glued her to the floor.

"Oh and don't speak until I'm through, m'kay?" Without letting her answer, he moved to grab a phone off of the cradle; then dial in a number.

A voice strikingly familiar was on the other line. "Mother fucking...LOOK! I have the idiots AUTOMAIL REPAIRER WENCH RIGHT HERE! She is WITH me and she can NOT get away. It's the easiest way to get the Elrics to come right into my trap. What? OH FUCK NO! I will NOT bring her there! You'll treat her like some kind of Queen! I'm keeping her until I find and capture the Elrics. Got it?" Before he could seemingly get an answer he hung up rather roughly and moved over to her.

There, he cupped her chin in one hand, before stabbing the second dagger into her other leg; then twisted it some. Her following screams gave way to a sadistic looking smile on her lips.-

"You know..If there's one thing you're good for, it'll be enjoyment...Especially to see you in such...pain." He licked both sides of his lips before going to sit in one of the chairs. Blood seeped from the wounds and created a small blood puddle beneath her; Envy spoke once more, before she would burst into tears..

"Don't worry. You won't die just yet..After all, you -are- my captive, and I can do whatever I please..normally, I wouldn't consider a second thought about you. But you see..." -He moved from his position on the chair to her own position on the floor; he moved down to dig three of his fingers into the wounds of the knives. He was pleased to see her writhe in pain and even scream rather loudly.- "...I like the feel of blood on my hands...Especially after a hard day's..." -His smile widened.- "...work."

After having dipped his finger into the wounds he licked the aforementioned fingers clean. His eyes turned from the clean fingers to her blue eyes.

The bleeding from both wounds on her legs didn't cease, and tears welled in her eyes then fell; like a waterfall of crystalline droplets, raining down from the cloud's above.

He moved now to prick both daggers from her legs; he then fixated them right behind her. He moved now, ripping a cloth from her pajama's to wrap one around the leg, and then ripped off another piece to cover the other; he tied both rather tightly to stop the bleeding.

A snarl escaped his lips, one hand wrapping around the girl's blonde locks, picking her body up off of the floor. He then tossed her body rather harshly against the wall. As her body did this, he felt rather pleased as he heard a sickeningly loud thud, then a small whimper coming from her.

"U-ugh..W-why am I here again?" She opened one eye, the other closed to keep the horrendous amount of pain she felt, back inside of her.

"Simple, Wench. Think of it like..Fishing. I'm the Fisherman and you're the bait. Sadly, the bait has a stomach and needs to eat regularly." His form moved closer to her own, and a slender hand closed around her throat.

"So...since I have a lot of time to kill...How about we play a little game? Hide and Go Seek sounds nice...but with a twist. If you manage to stay away, and hidden for a total of ten minutes – would be five, but I like a challenge – I'll let you go run to your little friends. If you lose, however, Here's where it gets interesting.." He moved in closer, whispering in her ear.-

"If you lose. You have to promise me one, single thing. To do..Whatever I tell you to. Even if it's the most despicable, outrageous thing you've ever done. And..." -One hand moved to finger a lock of hair. - "...The first thing that comes to my mind, is a nice little..dance you humans do. What's it called? I never really..paid attention. It involves one of each gender.." -He looked up into the air, trying to think about the -dance- he saw.. "..And they take both clothes off and do this weird little dance that involves their body, but not their feet. Weird hm?"

Her face almost immediately reddened at the thought; he must've seen a couple 'doing it' in their bed and thought it was a dance...oh boy, was he in for a surprise...there was no WAY in HELL she was going to just let that happen...

"Nope. No clue what it is. And I refuse your terms! If it was say, five minutes, I might agree.." She was pulling and pushing buttons to see if she could lower it...

"Oh ho, we have a fiery one here. Sorry, kitty, but that's a no. And since you won't..well then. The little dance is going to become much..much more interesting. " A strange green light engulfed his form, and the shining soon emerged a familiar face..

The inhuman smirk of one Alphonse Elric, in his human form. 'Al' cooed at her, the smirk still showing off of his lips.

"Winry-chanHow are you today? Feel like having a little..fun? Or maybe playing a little _game_. Perhaps you'd like to.._dance_?" The mechanic shook her head, moving away from him.

"You're..you're not Al! He's kind and gentle and caring! You're..you're just a monster impersonating him!" She screamed, scrambling for the door. However, before she could, 'Al' wrapped both hands around her neck, then pulled her close..

"For all intents and purposes..I am Al, and your mind will remember me as much. " His eyes glinted, his body now pulling her closer. He tugged off her pajama's rather quickly, followed by her bra, and then panties..

"N-no! I won't let you!" -She tugged hard at her captors wrists to gain freedom; however, it seemed futile – as 'Al' positioned her onto a bed, and loomed over her naked form – eyes gazing into hers. She knew immediately that this...was not going to end well. And before the mechanic blacked out, her mind clicked, and remembered the face before the soon-to-come action – Alphonse Elric's.

--------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------

"B-brother..I think it's time to go..You've been here for two days straight...and Winry's waiting at her home for you..." The timid younger brother stated, pointing that out..

"Just...one..more..TIME!" Edward spoke, grinning just as he had earlier; BOOYA! "HAH! That's game for me, Mustang. YOU LOSE! Now YOU have to clean MY Desk, and do MY Paperwork for the next THREE WEEKS!" A rather happy – and barely clothed Edward – screamed at the top of his lungs.

Roy however, just looked on first with surprise..then horror..then grudgingly accepted his fate. "Stupid cheating Chibi...I just -know- you cheated in Strip Poker. I JUST KNOW IT! " The Flame Alchemist threw down his money – and put on the nice little miniskirt ensemble he was now forced to wear, thanks to the bet...Oh sure, he thought he was unbeatable, beat Edward 10 times in a row, then, when it's for REAL money and REAL bets and REAL crap, what happens? HE LOSES! Not only was he now forced to wear this getup for the next three weeks..he was to put on a MAID'S OUTFIT just to CLEAN the chibi's office.

Either God had a sense of humor, or he was just getting the bad end of the sword this time around..

"Oh yeah! And don't forget that pretty little TIARA Thing either Mustang! Or should I say, SERVANT?" Oh yes, Edward was REALLY putting it on this time. Oh he would have his revenge...

Of course, that would be in Three weeks, when a new game of Strip Poker, -- with actual GIRLS and stripping mind you – he would GET his revenge! Oh yes. It would be glorious..That is unless Edward pulls this little stunt...

'Well. Next time I'll just have one of the girls...cheat for me. REVENGE IS BEST SERVED COLD! Bwuahaha!'

Ahem. He really should stop manipulating in his mind. It was bad enough he had managed to snake his way into Fuhrer. And really bad when Hawkeye pistol whipped him for ordering her into a miniskirt or he'd throw her out like trash for insubordination..but it was worth it..

Ah, the wonder of forced miniskirts. And yet there was one thing missing..oh that was right..

The Fuhrer was in deep shit. Deep shit because not only had he lost most of the states funds...

but because he was -sure- Chibi-san was going to tape his being in a miniskirt ensemble, and maid outfit...Oh the horror...

THE HORROR!

"Alright, well, see you tomorrow...Maid Mustang." Ed Elric cooed, his smirking face just..taunting Roy..

"I WILL GET YOU EDWARD ELRIC! And YOUR LITTLE BROTHER TOO! BWUAHAHA...Wait I mean...See you tomorrow, Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A SMALL DROPLET OF RAIN COULD DOWN!? " Edward snarled back at Mustang. Before he could respond, Al dragged the seething shrimp out to the street.

"Brother! Winry-chan is waiting for you at her home.." Alphonse nodded. Edward calmed down almost immediately, perking up.

"Alright. Come on AL! We gotta hurry! " And before his brother could protest, he grabbed Al's hand and dragged him along towards the Rockbell's home...

However, when he got there..a big surprise awaited him.

(Cliffhanger. ;D Glad you like. I hope Tata till Chapter 2)


	2. Cruentus Pugna

This is the second chapter of A Precious Memory. Here's the basic summary of this chapter. ;D Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA, Envy, Winry, or any of it's characters. If I did, then it would've gone on a few more episodes, and Envy/Winry would've happened, albeit bloody.

Summary:Ed and Alphonse Elric race against the clock to find Winry. Time was not going to be on their side. If they came even a bit -too- late it might mean certain death...

Chapter 2: Cruentus Pugna

Opening the door to the Rockbell home, Edward peered inside. His golden eyes caught the table, and his heart dropped. He had missed the first -real- date he had with Winry. A single bead of sweat dropped down the side of his forehead.

"Eh heh...I hope she isn't -too- angry with me..I mean, I was just getting warmed up back there..." He opened the door, and looked further in. Other than the table, nothing was out of order. Aside from the few dishes, the house was spot clean. And yet something seemed..out of the ordinary.

He sniffed the air gently and smelt rotten eggs. His foot moved into the home, and lunged his body forward, was the dead body of Winry's dog.

"Brother! You should be more careful! You might've hurt yourself! After all- "Before Al could finish, he too lunged forward and landed on top of his brother, effectively squishing them.

After having been landed on, the elder one of the two pushed his brother off and backwards. Alphonse landed on the dead body, and looked like he just saw a ghost.

"B-brother.." Al spoke gently, trying not to sound too mean..."I think you broke her dog..." He stood up, and turned around. Edward stood up and looked at the site. He kneeled down, and inspected the wound on it's forehead. However, as he looked closer, he noticed a piece of paper. He pricked it from the body nonchalantly, and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric. How are you doing? I'm perfectly fine myself..though I hear that your girlfriend is missing. Oh that's -right.- I'm the one that stole her. Haha. Try to come find me..You might be a bit -too- late though..I've already taken one of the things that seals her fate as -mine- and mine only..See ya, when you figure out where I'm hidin' at. Signed...Envy."

"B-brother...I-is Winry okay?" Alphonse asked, worrying if the Sin had hurt his beloved childhood friend. And if he did, he'd opt to murder the Sin if it was the last thing he did.

"I..don't know Al. But if this note is right, then Winry may be in far more trouble than he's mentioning...Come on. Let's look around. There might be some clues left behind..." The elder of the two went to her room and opened the door. Suddenly a wind chill hit him, catching him off guard and throwing him down the stairs.

Al immediately went to his brothers side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Well, aside from a little bump on my head..." A large throbbing bump appeared out of the side of his head. "I'm alright." He moved up, and went up the stairs again. The time he ran into the room, and closed the window.

"Al! I think I know how she was kidnapped..." At this, Al ran up the stairs to join his brother. "At first, I thought he was messing with us. But not only did he really kidnap her, it seems he took only the bandanna and a pair of her panties and bra..." He gazed further.

"...And he left another note. Let's see. 'Haha losers. You already lost her once. And this letter is mainly addressed to Al. She can't -bear- the thought of seeing you again, ya big hunk of tin. Anyway. If you do come, it won't be a happy reunion, let's just say this. Oh, and since it won't be any -fun- if you can't find me..this'll be your main clue. Check the outlaying forest area. There, the next note will be on one of the trees just starting into the forest." On the note was a small little drawing of a miniature Envy holding up the trademark smirk, and pulling down one of his eyes, while holding out his tongue.

On the bubble, it said 'Nyah! You can't beat me Chibi-san. You might as well quit while you're ahead.'

Inward Edward seethed with anger. Alphonse looked like he was about to smash his fist in and break the wall down, just to find another clue.

"Come on Al. We have to go through the forest. If we have to find Winry. And we have to hurry." Alphonse nodded as well, running down the stairs as did Edward. Both began racing towards the forest. It was about two miles from Winry's home.

And yet they still ran. At least for the first mile. Then they slowed to a stop, and went towards the forest. They found a note attached to the first tree.

'Oooh. You must have resolve! Running to save your girl. Haha. It'll be too late when you finally get here. Let's see...follow the first thirty trees. You should come to a clearing. A note is pinned to the tree. And if you don't find me tonight, even with my instructions..Then I'll just have to re-decorate my home just to point it out...Heh. See you on the other side..Signed Envy.' P.S: Does Winry like Peanut Butter? I haven't a fucking clue what to fucking cook..Stupid humans always whining about 'FOOD.' '

"Okay...First 30 trees...Oh screw it. " He ran along the trees to the said clearing, Alphonse following just behind. They stopped, plucked the note, and followed it's instructions...however they found it was just leading them in circles. However, unbeknownst to Edward from the sky, he wasn't going in circles. He was making an arrow that pointed straight. They however, didn't know that. And walked...

Go figure. East. Then North. Then south...Yeah. They were lost...

"Brother..I don't think Envy is giving us straight answers to where they are.." "I KNOW THAT AL! And to TOP it off we're LOST. Ugh. Let's go back- wait where are we?.." Suddenly, Edward got the face like he just saw a ghost.

"B-brother...which way do we go to get home?" Edward's face plummeted, and before long, he screeched out so the world could heart. "RREEEARGH! I'm GOING TO MURDER YOU ENVY!" His eyes glazed over, and they began to walk around the forest, trying to find a way out...

--------------------------------------Meanwhile.------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy tapped his foot against the chair, one hand moving up to cup his own chin. "Was it a good idea to let the kid play with her? Eh well..I'll worry about them later. More importantly..Humans don't seem to like Peanut Butter and Fish...I could ask her what food she wants, but where's the fun in that?"

As Envy pondered to himself, he heard a distinctive yelp, whimpering, then a rather scared Wrath. A sigh escaped his lips. This was..going to be a long day. "What is it NOW kid?"

"Uh well...N-nothing! It's just, she fell! Yeah! And now she's yelping and and.." Envy raised a hand; he knew Wrath was lying about her falling down.

"Kid. Tell the truth. And spit it out quickly." He stated, nonchalantly, eyes looking over to the stairs..Why the fuck did he have to have a two story house anyways? The only thing he used up there was the torture chamber, rather in this case, his bedroom, and the other room was Winry's..

Yet, Wrath seemed to just -enjoy- hurting said Winry in his bedroom..Or so he thought. "Oh fine! Well! We were playing hide and go seek!" Mental Note: Do NOT let Wrath and Winry ever play Hide and go Seek again. Last time ended worse than he'd hoped.

"And I found her! So then when I was all hiding in yo- I mean the torture chamber, she went in, and looked around! W-well...uh..I t-thought it'd be fun if I accidentally tripped her, and now she's stuck on the torture rack thingie!"

"...Kid. Didn't I tell you, to stay out of -my- room?" He raised an eyebrow, already getting up. He had planned to keep the torture chamber a SECRET so he could use it for his personal pleasures when Wrath was away – sadly it seemed whatever God there was, had another thing in store.

"B-but I didn't go into YOUR room! I went into the Torture Chamber, the one NEXT to your room!" He cried, hopping up and down. The sin meanwhile, gradually looked in, and say a rather..odd little sight. Either Wrath was telling partial truth, or he was seeing something..

Because Winry -was- on the Torture rack..just..without any clothes on. And in an extremely...compromising position.

He lifted the smaller sin off of the floor and looked further in. He also saw that her mouth was gagged by...by...

A peanut butter sandwich? The hell? Either he missed something rather fun, or Wrath wasn't as innocent here as he'd been led to believe...

"Wrath.." -He looked down at the other sin. "Were you and Winry playing something you -shouldn't- have been playing?" Wrath shook his head, smiling about as innocent as he could.

"Nope!" With an intense glare as hot as the sun itself, Wrath caved in. "W-well I asked about how humans made babies! And and she told me off the birds and bees, which I got really confused about! Then she explained something about man woman and love..finally she got fed up with me! And and told me about the organs a man and woman has! And other stuff too..Then when I said I wanted to see she told me no! S-so I tripped her, stuck her on the rack, and and..yeah..I was about to see what the organ looked like! Then you called and here we are..."

Either Envy had lost his mind...or Wrath was almost as perverted as the Flame Alchemist..

And if that was true..then he could NOT leave Wrath alone to play with Winry..."Kid..Just let me handle this." He moved over and removed the cuffs holding Winry there. Then took out the..half eaten peanut butter sandwich.

"Explain a few things to me here..One: Why the hell are you eating this peanut butter sandwich when I gave you one the other day, and you DIDN'T eat it? Two: Did you tell Wrath all about the little -dance- people have? And Three: ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!? You just about lost your virginity – to a BOY no less! I mean, losing it to me is one thing, but then you turn around and lose it to..to..HIM?"

"Well.." Envy just stood there, glaring, while Wrath was fidgeting with his fingers..finding the floor rather interesting at the moment. "Me and Wrath were playing Hide-and-Seek and after the first ten games, he suddenly asked me about..well...you know.." Envy nodded for her to continue.

"Well. I explained it. And then the man and woman love story...After that, he seemed content. So I went on to say a woman lacks the thing a man does, and so when they come together..they..uh...make one entity. He perked up, and pushed me onto this thing! Ripped off my clothes, stuffed a peanut butter sandwich – with no fish in it, by the way, very good. -- in my mouth, and was in the process of.."

Envy coughed, shaking his head. This..was going to be one. Long. DAY. The mechanic continued. "...well. Stuffing a stick in my..-ahem.- before you called out.."

"Okay, since that's straightened out...WRATH. Good boy. You would get a treat for stuffing it in her -ahem.- but, sadly there is one rule you broke. -I- Envy, am the only one ALLOWED to touch, fondle, or otherwise STICK STUFF in her -ahem-! So from now on, if you want someone to -do- then just -ask- me FIRST..." The elder sin thought for a moment.."You will apologize to Winry-chan...After you go to your ROOM!"

"But I don't have a room..." Envy scratched his head a few times...Oh boy. So what now? He was officially this kids father? This was -so- not going to be a good day.

"Well...Just go out on the ROOFTOP. That's your room. And GO TO SLEEP TOO!" "Aw! But I don't wanna..."

"DO IT BEFORE I RAM YOU IN WITH A POLE!" Wrath got the message and scrambled out, and onto the rooftop; there, he sang a little song..

_Envy and Winry sitting in a tree.._

_F.U.C.K.I.N.G_

_First comes rape.._

_Then comes forced marriage.._

_and finally Winry with a baby carriage! _

Envy, having been fed up with this whole situation, finally re-locked Winry back on the torture rack. If there was one thing, he was sure a little bit of -dancing- would alive his stress...And as the light engulfed his form, his body shifted into that of a naked Maes Hughes.

"Now it's time for -our- little game..Winry-chan.." 'Maes' cooed out, and before long it was time for a fade..to black.

(Eh. I feel I could've done better this chapter. Next time: Edward finally stumbles upon the hideout! But what does he find? Tune in to find out. ;D)


	3. Denique Moment

Heh. I apologize for my lateness with this chapter. Now, since I am on Weekends, I shall update on Weekends while thinking of thoughts during the day at school, so I can further strengthen my fics. Thank you all for reading. And for the Maes Hughes thing..Sorry. I just..couldn't find anyone besides the other Elric brother, to hurt Winry. Sorry.

If ya'll have idea's, launch 'em at me. Criticism: Welcome. Flames: Not welcome.

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA...Envy wouldn't have been forced to stay in serpentine form, would've raped Winry, and killed Edward – for good! However, my OC will appear..and he belongs to me. If ya want to use him, ask permission first. Or rather, just go in review, say you wish to use him, and as far as I'm concerned use 'em.

Chapter 3: Denique Moment

A figure stepped out towards the door of the Rockbell residence. A hand outstretched, and slowly knocked upon the wooden frame of the door. When no answer came, the silhouette moved further in, twisting the door knob.

Crimson eyes pierced the darkness of the residence. Footsteps then echoed throughout the empty residence; then stopped abruptly. The dark figure's mind began to wander..and think.

Then..it spoke.

"So it would seem...she is not here. And nor is her..." The voice, which belonged to a male, paused. "...boyfriend. Whatever he is." As his gaze looked in further, he caught sight of her dog, a shoulder shrugging.

"And it appears...not only did he not arrive as I suspected..someone had kidnapped her. " He surmised it was a powerful male.

An Inhuman male. Because no human – cruel or otherwise – would stab a dog through the head..then purposely carve in his name in it's underside. The name, he observed, read the simple, one worded name he knew from a book.

It was the name of a sin. And only a Homunculus carried such a name. This one's name.."Envy. So you step onto territory not your own, steal...someone's friend..And secret crush..And expect to get away with it?"

He moved further, discovered discarded garments on the floor. When he stepped into the room of Winry Rockbell's, he discovered, indeed, he was correct in assumptions.

Winry was kidnapped. By a Homunculus who...fancied her...quite a bit.

Especially considering her panties were taken. All of 'em. Even the Teddy Bear one's...not...that he knew that.

He was just..very observational. And when someone bends over to pick up her fallen things, and she happens to have a..very short skirt on..

You don't have to wonder what one would see. Though he dared to admit, he himself had stared – just once – and his heart had throbbed.

Yet..he knew he could never have such a beauty. He was destined to live his life alone. However, he wasn't going to stand by..and let an inhuman monster...

Take her away, like that

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Darkness had settled finally. It was..sweet relief. It felt good, to finally shower once more...And the blonde haired mechanic thanked whatever God there was..

That Envy was momentarily gone for the moment. And as the moment went and past, getting on her hands and knees and praying to said God...

She finally breathed a sigh of relief. Her back ached...oh, who the hell was she kidding? Every -part- of her being ached.

Since the..the day she had been kidnapped, the ruthless and homicidal maniac kept on..well. It was hard to say the word...it never registered in her mind...that is until today.

_Rape. _

She hadn't even considered the possibility someone would do such a horrible thing..Till she met Envy..Then everything changed. Her outlook on life..

It became something of a mystery. Why? Why her, of all people? Why not one of his own kind? Did he just fancy her more, or was it just a trap..to draw out Edward?

Slowly, she moved from her position, and moved to the room designated 'Bathroom.' by a sign read above it. Slowly, he hand turned it. When she gazed in..

She saw a bunch of showering products she begged – pleaded – no PRAYED for. Her body...felt dirty. She..felt dirty.

It was this that kept her from weeping. Knowing that one day...just.._one day_...Edward would save her..

And that day, she hoped, would come soon.

As she turned on the handle for cold water ,then one for hot, slowly, her hands reached down to tug off the shirt she was currently wearing. Then off with the pants...shoes...socks..

Slowly then, she pulled off her panties, sliding them down. Then she unbuckled her bra strap, and let it fall to the floor.

Then, her eyes shot up, and caught a glimpse of something – Ah ha! One of the very things she needed – shampoo! First, Winry slipped into the bathtub, and grabbed the hair conditioner. Making sure to close the curtain, she first began to wash down her hair, in the cold, wet water.

Then, grabbing the Shampoo and putting down the Conditioner, her eyes began to close. For awhile, she seemed content then and there. After finishing, her hand reached for the soap – and found it! Grabbing it, and a washcloth, she then proceeded to scrub her body off.

That is, -WAS- proceeded, till a knock on the door alerted her, to either one problem or another; One, it was her captor, Envy. Two: It was the Jailer, Wrath, who seeked...playtime about 400 of the time. Yes. You read that right. 400.

After taking the shower, she hurridly grabbed a towel and moved to the door. She opened it a creak, and peered out; there stood Wrath, in his..pride and joy.

Nothing. Yes, he was wearing..ZERO clothes. It seemed he thought it'd be fun to run around in the NUDE. Instead, he got attacked by...

...Blue Birds?

"Slow down Wrath...you said..BLUE..Birds attacked you?" She motioned for him to close his eyes, her being slipping into her designated room, then putting on clean clothes.

"Yeah! Blue Birds! Huuuuge! They were all around me, and I was like 'NO!' and fled! But they still attacked! And and they slashed me across the arm and..."

"I can see that...Well, since you're story isn't too far fetched – though I think you exaggerated a bit – I'll heal you up in no time flat, kiddo." She nodded; though she were an expert in Mechanics, one could never go wrong by learning how to fix up a leg or apply ointment.

Especially when the case was big red slash marks all over one's body. Even abnormally close to the male reproductive organ. Wasn't no way she'd patch that one up.

Not even if someone came up to her, and told her to do it, or they'd shoot her.

"Hold still..this might sting a little." She added soothingly, placing the ointment on the respective spots. Wrath giggled, and flailed around a little bit.

"It tickles! Stop that!" His eyes didn't well with tears, but his mouth did utter a few..obscene words that should -not- come out of kid's mouths.

Though he was..far from innocent.

As she finished, she heard a few voices from outside the door. Three to be exact...One was angry, pissed, and was probably about to break the fuckin' door down...

Or so he said. Though that did prove to be true – he knocked the door down for sure. And Envy stood right behind it, then pushed up the door, and slammed it shut – only to have it fall right off again.

"LOOK! One LAST time GREED. I TOLD YOU she stays with ME! And Dante! I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP CALLING. Unless you want my body so badly, you're not getting her, OR Wrath! AND NO, I do NOT plan to MARRY her either Greed. NOW GET OFF MY DAMN PROPERTY YA HIPPOCRITICAL HIPPIES!" His voice roared as high as the heavens themselves, and soon Dante and Greed fell into silence – then fled for their very lives. Because one -pissed- Envy did NOT go good when you just got back from a pimp session – or getting the wrinkles out of your face.

He grumbled, muttering curses, and spattering obscenities left and right. "Marry her, Envy. She'll make the perfect bride.' 'You go dawg! You just got yourself a nice lookin' lady. Mind if I spend a few nights with her?'

"STUPID MONKEY ASS and fucking whore with too many problems. 'Oh please don't do that Envy. Please! You'll scratch my beautiful face.' BULLSHIT. It ain't as beautiful as she thinks it is. Lousy no good whore..And her man-whore too. God freakin' dammit..I'm not in the MOOD for fucking whores, sluts, OR Pimps with bad tastes in clothing."

After his little muse, he slipped into the chair, and relaxed a bit, one eye moving over Winry. "Look. Food's in the Fridge..don't know why you stupid humans eat it, nasty piece of crap...Shower is open, and your bed is ready. " He spoke, his eyes now closing fully.

"Damn whore. What next? 'Oh please, I just need Winry for my perfect plan.' BLAH BLAH. Plans that NEVER work except for what, like, One? And that involved someone less pretty than Ms. Mechanic over here! At least she's got brains..." He coughed a little bit, and opened both eyes just to see Winry look away...

"What? Ya got a problem with me too?" She swore his voice got a bit louder after the first time.

"WELL? It's your time to ANSWER my QUESTION before I THROW you into a WALL." He spoke, a little slower...as to emphasize the point.

"N-no..You just..never really complimented me like that." She stuttered out. Afterwords, mentally kicking herself. WHY..the HELL..Should she answer HIM!? He was her kidnapper! Rapist! Homunculi!

But he had far more strength than she. Otherwise, she'd not believe he could throw her through a wall...

But after kicking a door from it's hinges...oh yeah. She was not going to piss him off...at least today. Maybe tomorrow..

"Good. And take that to heart. 'Cuz unless I slip out another by accident, it's the only one you're getting'. " His eyes closed one more, one staying open.

"Another thing. Could you let me be? For say, maybe a day or two? M'kay. Thanks. And...make sure to feed yourself. You're lookin' a little too thin."

And as she went up to her room, dragging Wrath off to his new room, she contemplated that maybe..just maybe Envy wasn't all that bad...

...Well. That was a definite no. He was worse than Kimbly on a GOOD day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silhouette moved from the residence, and onto the street, gently pushing the door back to it's foothold, with the satisfied 'click' of it locking up. He had cleaned it up. Though he couldn't replace the dog, he gave it a funeral he believed, would put it's soul to rest. At least, that's what he _hoped. _Darkness swirled around his figure, and as the steps he took furthered him along his journey, he instinctively wrapped the black cloak around his body closer.

Crimson eyes looked onto the forest. A breeze so icily thick, hit him right in the face. And caused the form to stumble.

He caught his footing and began descent into the forest. He didn't know where this man was...but he did know there was a likely place in the forest. The abandoned house, he concluded, was very likely. Especially since no one had lived in it for three years..

And no one would -think- to look there for a kidnapper and his captive. Or, for lack of a nicer word..his prey.

As the forest grew closer and closer ever still, it seemed to glow luminous as though some divine being were speaking words to him.

But he wasn't listening. The eerie howl of a wolf entered his ears. His cloak billowed in the breeze, and danced as he walked further and further. He could hear voices – human voices – at the end of the trail.

One belonged to a squeaky State Alchemist, judging by the voice alone. But the blonde braided hair flowing with the wind gave him the final clue he needed..

Edward Elric. Full Metal Alchemist. And his brother. Alphonse Elric.

From there, he moved past them, not noticing how they would bicker, and the elder one hitting the younger one on the forehead...

Or the scared looks when he walked past them.

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're going!?" The blonde ran after me. Blood tingled up the figure's spine, and he dared to ignore the loud one's exclamation.

"Stop! Just where the hell do you think you're going!?" He stood in front of the figure.

"I'm going where my instincts take me, " He began. "..And to save your precious mechanic, if I so do recall, since she was kidnapped...or so I deduced. "

"You?! Well then, we can assist each other in finding her!" He grinned, giving a horray! To indicate what he thought was a soon to be 'Alright' from the man...

But found disappointment at the end.

"Helping someone as low as you defeat a Homunculi as strong as him is fruitless, pointless, and wouldn't contribute in the least to saving her." He concluded, and spoke words of malice against the two.

"Now leave me, or I'll make sure both of you are dangling from a branch before the day's done." And before they could respond, he moved further into the abyss of forests...

"HEY! Y'know that WASN'T! Very nice of you! We're only trying to help!" He ran after the fleeting figure, and stood in front once more; this time his face almost touching the other's.

"Nice doesn't get you anywhere when looking for lost victim. Ruthless and cunning, does. Now move, before I tie you up like a sack of potatoes and dangle you from the highest tree branch." His threat was complimented by the rope in his hands.

Edward didn't seem fazed, and stood there. "I Demand an apology!" He waited, glaring at the man meters away.

Unfortunately, he didn't see the man slip off his shoes and socks. Then hit the ground with one...The familiar light coming from beneath it.

"What!? You can use your feet for Alchem-" He was silenced, as blood clasped itself across his mouth, preventing speak. And then reached around his whole body, binding it like ropes.

Alphonse looked appalled and scared...but he moved closer, and as he moved, so did his other foot. And blood wrapped around him as well, binding them both. Then, he removed his two black cut-off gloves, revealing two carved Transmutation circles in his palms.

"You haven't seen an Alchemist like me. You won't see one like me either. It is not the laws of phyiscs from whence I drive my Alchemy from. It's my own, rich blood I use. An Ancient tablet told me of a practice as old as life itself, when Alchemy first began. It said 'from whence comes the blood of man, does one learn to harness it as a weapon.' " He began, pausing for a moment.

" 'Then too, does the man become a weapon of his blood. For one must work in harmony with ones own blood, to learn the ancient art, and forbidden taboo, of Blood Alchemy.' " The figure then allowed the blood to un-clamp itself from their mouths.

The blood they spat, was his as some had nestled inside of each of them by mere coincidence. "Y-you monster! You've dabbled in something, no one would dare to do, since the times of ancient past! Only the wicked..." At this, his body squeezed, as the blood tightened around him.

"The wicked used it yes. But do you realize how powerful they were? They, the masters of Blood Alchemy, didn't have restrictions such as having to draw a transmutation circle...they just had to carve it once into their palms. From there...It's child play as to use it. All one has to do is obtain harmony with one's blood..then you can use it, as a weapon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have urgent matters to attend to." He extended his blood up to the branch, and used his palms to extend the rope, with blood, up to both of their positions...

Then began tying them up like a sack of potatoes. Making sure to tie it tight."Good luck with your new friends, Elrics. I think they want to have you..for dinner." He smiled, while putting on his socks, shoes, and cut off gloves. Then set off...for the home where Winry Rockbell was being held there.


	4. Affectus

Whoo hoo! Another chapter!

Who knows..But it is coming to a conclusion, even I dread. Yes I know. 'But you're the author! You can change it!' Sadly, the ending is coming soon..

And the ending may not entice you all. But that's the bad side of being a writer. You have to write endings you don't wanna. Ah well...Good luck with the reading!

Disclaimer: QUIT ASKING ME! Jebus, if I owned it, Envy would be the ruler of the World, Edward would be turned into a girl, Alphonse would be an alien from another planet, and Winry would bear Envy's child!

Chapter 4: Affectus

The dark figure continued to move towards the home. His eyes glistened, as the moment of truth was coming. His eyes glowered with resolve.

And if he failed..well. Then he would've failed saving the person he cared for. And that in itself would be..heartbreaking.

But it had to be done. And unless this Homunculi held her dear to his heart, he doubted the woman was in Heaven. Probably a human manifestation of Hell, or at least the personification of it.

Oh so he believed. Slowly, his hand move along the door. Then, sensing it's weak spot, he moved his foot towards the middle. The door creaked, and moaned, finally breaking into little splinters gliding across the floor.

Crimson eyes then stared. Nothing. No one appeared to be home...And as he walked further in, he took in his surroundings...

That is, until a well placed kick sent him flying backwards, and into the trunk of a tree.

"Don't ya know it's rude to knock down a guy's door? How many more times do I have to kill ya, just to get you to leave me along Gre-" Envy stormed out of the house, and stared intently at the man getting up from the strong kick. His eyes glistened with amusement.

"We have an..unwanted guest it seems..Time to teach the punk a lesson." He cracked his knuckles, and worked the kinks out of his neck; then, a green light engulfed his hand.

But before the green light could finish, the man had gotten up, and roundhouse kicked the sin in the face. In less dire circumstances, the kick would've fell to deaf ears..

...But this kid wasn't just any normal kid. And the strength in his kick alone sent Envy flying into the wall. His body thumped, and slid down slowly. Without a moment's notice, Envy got right back up, and ran straight for the boy, his hand transformed into a slender blade. He lunged with it at his enemy, but somehow, it fell short...

And clashed with what seemed to be, a sword covered in dripping blood..His eyes perked up, gazing at it. Then Envy pushed the blade towards his enemies face. The man fixed his gaze on the weapons, and used his own blade to push back Envy's.

Then suddenly, Envy crouched, the blade missing him by a few inches, and lunged, slashing the blade across the man's stomach, and when the man had flipped backwards, used this to rush him, and lodge his knee into the boy's gut. Envy, convinced he'd gotten his opponent, looked smug..

"Might as well ask," Envy murmured, grinning triumphantly. "Kid. Name yourself. I at least like to know my victims names before they die." The boy looked up and smiled...almost -too- confidently...

"...My name. You can call me..Lance. " The boy, deemed Lance, then looked on as the blade came at his form. He used the sword, dripping of blood, the parry the strike elegantly. Then, began to push back against Envy's, the smell of freshly spilt blood enflaring both their nostrils.

"How...!? No matter. You'll die soon enough.." The Homunculi responded, still having complete control of the boy's stomach. That was until Lance brought a fist up to strike Envy in the face. Hesitation entered the fray for only a moment, and Lance took it to pummel the same fist into Envy's stomach, followed by a quick kick to the face. Blood spilled out from Envy's mouth, and he then countered with a slice towards the boy's arm.

Lance moved away, and used his own blood, in a form of the blade he used earlier, to cut right through Envy's stomach. The cut began to bleed, yet Envy continued to smirk. "Killing me is an impossibility."

The Homunculi dared speak, spitting out some more blood.

"Yet, you're still killable. By destroying the Red stone inside of your chest." It was Lance's turn to smirk. Envy sort of looked like he seen a ghost...but then lunged forward once more, attempting another Strike. And when Lance sidestepped, he spun around, and landed a heel kick to his chin. Blood began to pool at each of their feet..

And as the battle raged on, each not giving up, blades clashed, and blood was spilled. But it continued on, never ceasing.

"Im going to KILL you!" Envy rushed once more, slicing the blade vertically across. The sound of blood spilling, and shirt tearing amused him, till Lance's blade sliced through Envy's and cut diagonally across his chest. The pool of blood began to fill up even more.

The two combatants continued to wage the dance of war, each blow landing with a sickening slash, or punch. Lance slashed now, furiously at Envy, hitting him directly in the shoulder, while Envy's blade met with little resistance as it sliced down the boy's face.

Lance moved his head forward, spinning rapidly; his head collided with Envy's, momentarily stunning the Homunculus, and spun around, roundhouse kicking him in the chest. This move alone made Lance fall back onto the tree, while Envy stumbled back a little, before rushing in for a slash right above his temple. The blade collided with a tree trunk.

Lance shoved his blade into Envy's abdomen, and sliced vertically, before pulling back. Envy screeched in pain, and angrily slammed his fist against Lance's cheek bone. He felt the cracking of bones, and moved in for a nicely placed elbow to the chin. Lance caught the elbow, and sliced downwards, though the blade was caught by Envy's other hand. He moved then, to knee Lance in the stomach, and once he heard ribs breaking, he looked on with a satisfied look..Until Lance came back with his other hand, and landed a fierce punch to Envy's temple. That alone sent him stumbling back, and then rushing forward. Lance ducked down, and rolled away, then slashed at Envy's backside.

Blood spilled down his backside, and quickly he spun around, hitting his back hand against the boy's temple. This sent him flying and crashing into the home. At this, Envy lunged inward, grabbing the boy's temple. Then plunged his blade deep into the boy's stomach.

Lance screamed in agony, but refused to give in, and kicked Envy squarely in the face. This sent him back a few steps pulling out the sword, while Lance took the moment, and inflicted a large wound in the Sin's left arm. Blood flowed freely about, and spilled on the floor continuously.

Then both moved towards one another, blades clashing in a flurry of blows. To outsiders, the scene would seem like a death sentence. If Lance came out the winner, he'd surely die from internal injuries.

And if Envy won, he'd need at least a month to recuperate. Either way, neither gave up. They continued on fighting like this, and blood soon began to fill the home up, like a pool. For hours on end, they continued to fight, and the blood continued to spill dangerously below.

In the moments following their fight, however, would prove to be _nothing _compared to the hours they were fighting.

------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes gazed on as the fight continued; blue eyes looked almost with concern at the boy trying, fruitlessly, to defeat her captor..

And yet, her mind cheered for him. He was strong – stronger than Edward, that was for sure. He could've gave all of his life, and couldn't have harmed Envy as much as the boy before her.

Winry then prayed for the boy to win. To kill the unkillable. To destroy, the indestructible. And if he succeeded – she prayed, hoped, and believed he would! -- then she would be..free.

Her body had belonged to the vile disgusting Homunculi, and she knew the times with him, would have most likely infected her. Not with any of those..diseases, but infested her with his very _essence _taunting her with it's existence. Then keeping hold of it, even when she had somehow gotten someone to wash it clean...

The guilt would never wash away. Tears threatened to fall, for even if the boy won, she'd be lost...to the world. Nothing could stop the waterfall of tears...there was still hope. Vague hope..But even so, she could never have a moment to herself. Envy's face was plastered in her mind, as well as Alphonse's.

She could never look at Al again, without seeing...the version of him..straddling right above her, then..._ripping _her body into pieces, in the dance of procreation..

From the stairs, she continued to watch in horror..Envy was slowly gaining the upper hand once more. She couldn't believe it...He was winning, even with all the injuries sustained, and if he lived, she'd have to tend to his injuries...

Whether she liked it or not. "I guess this is my cue.." She nodded, knowing exactly what to do. Even if it would rip her apart inside, it would save this man...At least until Envy plucked her off of his sword, and threw her aside to finish the boy. However...what she did NOT know, was it would bring about the end...of more than just her life.

------------------------------------------------------

"GODDAMMIT! That kid pisses me off!" Yelled a rather angry little chibi. His eyes glinted with hatred, and his body – torn clothes, ruffled up hair, and about one hundred bruises, adorning his body – made up the usually quite content, now VERY pissed off, Edward Elric.

Alphonse however, had it much better. Only little scratches here and there on his armor..And this went unnoticed by Edward, who, prior to getting down, hit his brother in the head with a very large Wrench, he transmuted his arm into.

Golden orbs then looked on, and nostrils flared. The smell of blood entered both brother's senses. Edward looked over to his brother, and so did Al. Both of them exchanged looks of disbelief..And they began to run. And run they did, straight to the source. Blood dripped from the tree, and lowered itself down into the pool now at their feet. Both stepped past the blood, and watched on, as the guy before fought with Envy.

And he was losing. Both had immense, and almost irreparable injuries, though Envy's could be, give or take a few months or a year. But the kid was definitely in trouble. But before Edward could intervene, he saw Winry atop the stairs. Motioning to his brother, both slid across the wall, and moved towards Winry.

Winry looked to them and smiled. "Ed! And A-Al." She said both boy's names outloud, though Al's was spoken somewhat..broken. She went to hug Edward, keeping her eyes off of Al. Al, in turn, blinked a few times. "Winry!" He moved to hug her, but was a little taken aback and hurt, when she backed away. He eyes gazed to the ground.

"Winry? What's the matter?" She refused to gaze up for a moments, then smiled brightly. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just glad to see you both. At least, one last time.

Envy had been too preoccupied with the battle, and the continuing flow of blood to care about the Elric's. However, as a blow sent him flying into the wall next to the brothers, he turned to stare at them, before turning his attention back to the battle. He spoke only a few words..

"You're not gonna leave this place ALIVE. No one is." Then flew back into the battle, landing a swift kick to Lance's stomach..

"Hey! Kid! Watch out! I'll come in and help you!" He nodded, moving his metallic arm into a slender blade – that is until said kid looked to him. "Stay back. Get Winry out of here. I'll hold him off. After that, my life will have no purpose, and I will have succeeded. Then you can come back..and..finish him off.." He nodded, landing a hard punch to Envy's face. "Now go! Get out of here!" He pointed to the door.

Edward nodded, and grabbed Winry by the hand, and went as fast as they could down the stairs..Once they were close, Envy threw the boy into the wall. His eyes glistened with acceptance.

"I can't wait to see you rot in Hell.." He turned his attention focused on the boy. Then lunged his sword towards Lance's heart.

His eyes widened a little, a first for the Homunculus..instead of killing the boy as he intended...he had hit the one thing he had hoped he'd never hit.

Winry Rockbell. Instead of standing their and watching..she had moved in between the two. The blade had been on it's way to the heart...and instead of hitting it's intended target, it hit her square in the chest. She smiled at Envy's blade, a coughing sound so heart-racking, it felt as though she'd cough up her heart.

But there wasn't exactly much left after what happened to it, now was there? "I ..want to say a few...last words..Th-thank you, B-boy. F-for saving me...And Edward...I-I'll always love you. I just w-wish things hadn't..." She coughed up quite a bit more love. "Turned out this way..." Her gazed moved on, as the coughs began to become violent, and rash.

"And Envy...the last words I'm going to say to you...I-I...Hate you. I hate you with all of my heart...and all of my being." With those last few words, he coughing ceased. And, as he pulled back the blade, Envy stood still.

He thought he'd be perfectly fine. People die all the time. Death comes naturally, or prematurely, to them. But her death was..different. Her death had actually shook his form. He stumbled back a little, and watched as her body slid to the floor.

She shouldn't have mattered. No. He wouldn't believe it. She _couldn't _have mattered..But...despite his protests...she had. It baffled him...

His eyes stared on. No tears shed..But he felt, if he had a heart..it might've sunken even deeper into the abyss. Lance had stared, but moved to finish Envy off. The Homunculi saw this, and, through his anger, slashed the boy's torso in half.

Edward backed away..tears stung his eyes, as the lifeless body of his childhood friend – no, that was not it – his _lover _was laying down, in a pool of blood...dead.

Alphonse looked on helplessly, and both cried openly. Envy continued to stare. He liked to look of blood...and even commented how it looked good on her. But now, he mused...

He found it disgusting. Inside, a volcano raged. And Raged it did, turmoil filling his entire being. Edward and Alphonse both glared at the Homunculi. Now was the time to avenge her Death...

But instead, found him gone. Like the wind, he had fled from the sight. Relieved, they picked up the body of Winry Rockbell, and slowly moved out of the woods. Picking up the lifeless torso of Lance as well, both moved from the house, and towards the town. There was going to be two funerals tomorrow.

And neither was going to be a happy funeral.

---------------------------------------------

So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Review! And..Winry's death was...necessary. The final chapter is going to be the Epilogue to it all. So, do not fear! One more chapter..and Envy will return. Yay for...sad endings! Ah well...If ya'll don't like the ending, I'm sorry. And I apologize! But till next time! Tata..


	5. Epilogue

Alright. At the end, I will be answering reviews. (Me like to read at end of Story, so Reviewers don't be disappointed. I am LOYAL to my fans! Yay! )

Disclaimer: DAMMIT people, If I told you once, and Ah told you twice, and Thrice, a frice..Wait, is frice even a word? Then I told you..IF I OWNED FMA...Everything would make sense! Nothing would be WEIRD. And Weird Al would guest star as the crazy Canadian out for revenge against some weirdo Alien dood for takin' his booze.

On! With! The! BEGINNING. Wait. No. EPILOGUE!

Chapter 5: Epilogue.

A loud -clap!- was heard in the overview of the night sky. Dark Clouds began to linger over the horizon. And Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a roar of thunder.

He had been dreading this day since a few nights ago. Death was nothing new. But to each his own. Death was the end. Death was all that was left. Perhaps an afterlife..perhaps nothing. God existed in his mind. But in the minds of others, there was just...death.

Not very glorious, but it was still a means to an end. An untimely end by the fateful hand of an evil creature bound to this earth by means of Human Transmutation.

And yet, Edward couldn't help but stand by the grave site, of what would be, his lover – and best friend's – final resting place. To him, it felt nothing short of a killing blow. Emotions ran high, feelings poured out.

But none were as sad as the one's who knew Winry intimately; her family, friends. They were all weeping. Sobbing. The sounds coming from their mouths echoed, etched with a pain only the Devil himself could wrench, and squeeze, like a watermelon's juices wrung out into a glass, and poured like wine.

No one was laughing. Many were sobbing tears of sorrow. Regret. And some even went so far as to say it was their fault. Only two people were the one's who thought that. Both of the Elric brothers. Their thoughts had went back to that day. Only for a moment. If they could've saved Winry, then they could've prevented the funeral – and most of all, the heartbreak of many.

Heart wrenching sobs were filling the air. And the clouds responded, by sobbing it's own tears of sorrow into the ground soaking the now mushy ground, with as many tears as it could.

Envy had killed her. That they was sure of. And yet, Edward felt sorrow not only for Winry, but for the boy as well. Envy had slaughtered them both. Though the latter was brave enough, and strong enough to fend him off.

That in it's own, deserved a Warriors death. A soldiers death. But no. Instead, the corpse had no home. And all that had been said during the boy's funeral was simply this: 'He died a brave hero. He fought off a Homunculi, just to save a human girl's life. In the end, it was the girl who had returned the favor, and died for him, only to fail as he was stroke down. But in the end, he fought so hard, and so brave, we believe, in the next life, he too will prosper and stand in the Heavens with our lord, God.' That had been all.

But as death lingered in the air, so too did the saltine tears and droplets of rain. The eulogy was to be given by Edward. Roy, Hawkeye, Fury, Armstrong..Scar. Even Scar was here, and no one dared to go near him, or attempt to arrest him. Though one – Roy, or Maid Mustang – had attempted to. Riza stopped him. "Please, Roy. " She had said. "This is Winry's funeral. Maybe he's just hear to pay his respects. Who know's? Maybe he's hear to ask forgiveness, or like the rest of us, shed tears of sorrow, or Regret.." Mustang had snorted. "Him? He could never love someone else. The only person he cares about is himself."

Edward knew that wasn't the truth. Al had told him so. And he believed him. Slowly, the black casket was pushed into the crevice in the ground, and lowered so it sat leveled with it. Edward stepped up to the casket, and threw a White Flower – in his eyes symbolizing innocence, and kindness – and stepped up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As we have gathered here to day, we lay to rest, a beautiful, kind, gentle, loving, and carefree woman. We all know her as the beloved Winry Rockbell. Some who knew her more closely called her just by her first name – Hell, we all did. She considered each and every one of us her brother, or her sister. Her lover, her world. If she lost someone, she did not cry for them. She held her tears until they had overwhelmed her. Then they flowed freely, and she wept for the one's she once knew, that had now passed away. And as we ourselves weep, we must remember. God has taken her this day, and has taken her into the Gates of Heaven, and allowed her entrance into the afterlife. And know, that she is in a much better place now. Her body will belong to the ground, but her soul will be with us always, in our hearts, our minds. Now let us lay to rest, her body. And pray for her safety into the afterlife. And as we pray tonight, we will remember her forever. Amen." Edward stepped down from the podium.

Several hands started clapping. A pinkish hue creeped over his cheeks. Many had congratulated him on the excellent eulogy. Some had consoled him for his loss.

He was fine with it. Really. And as each person had laid their gifts inside the coffin, they had parted, and left for their homes. Wives were sobbing, and husbands were consoling.

Finally, when Scar had stepped up, Roy and Hawkeye stayed to listen.

"God gives us life, and takes it away as easily. In the past, I have taken the lives of your parents, R- Winry. I know that in that, I have damned myself to live in Hell. But know this as you watch from the clouds above. I apologize, not for myself, but for you. I apologize for killing what you held dear. I know that in that one action, not only had I potentially lost the ability to get into Heaven...but that I was also taking away something more important to you, than life itself. If things had turned out different.." He shook his head. "As a parting gift to you, I give you something I had picked up a while back, when I visited their graves. A Grave robber had been seeking treasure from the grave, and when I had stopped him, he ran. My parting gift, is this golden locket." Scar moved down to the coffin, lifted up Winry's head, and placed it around her neck. "May God bless your soul, and may you finally find peace, Winry." After that, he stood up, and left the ceremony.

The rest had been...stunned to say the least. And after all had left, two more stepped up and placed their gifts too. Both had been pictures of them as children. Then as they were grown up.

And, as the coffin was closed, the casket lowered on the ground, tears were shed not just by Scar...but by both Alphonse Elric, and his brother, Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------

A body stood, waiting for the casket to be filled up, and till everyone was gone, to make his own little eulogy..Whatever the hell the Humans called it. And as Edward and Alphonse remained, the being sighed deeply. He knew this day would come. And so, without further ado, Envy stepped forward, looking down into the casket. He was dressed in a black suit, with a black tie around his neck, and similar black slick pants.

"Envy! How dare you come here to desecrate Winry's grave! I won't let you!" Edward stood in front, his arm already out. Envy held a hand up, not for attack. But for a very different reason.

"I am here..to pay my respects, Chibi-san. I contributed to her death. I wish to at least say something to her, before I am to leave. And unless you intend to fight on her Funeral, I will not fight you." Edward had slowly retracted, not understanding. Why would someone as cold, and heartless as him stay for the funeral? He stayed as well, wanting to hear this definitely.

Envy slowly walked over to the grave site, and sat down on the grass. One leg flopped off to the ground, the other stood on the ground, knee high up to the sky. One hand rested on the knee, with the hand leisurely hanging down. His eyes looked up to the sky, and for the first time in his life he had smiled. Not a sadistic one, not an evil one..

But a genuine smile.

"Winry-chan. The last words you said to me were 'I hate you.' Well. I know you do. I expected them to be such, and nothing less. Words are words after all. I came here not to apologize, but to tell you something, I know you wouldn't care to ever hear. Heh. I feel like I'm getting soft again. Damn, were you one cunning bit-Sorry. Mechanic. Human emotions are something I can't ever understand. And never will. But you made me do something I've never done with someone before. You made me..well. Everytime I was around you, I felt this...longing. To stay near you, to see you smile, to see you cry. Your sobs, cries, whimpers...they were all fascinating and lovely, but never as much as your genuine smile. That itself made me cringe inside. Not because you smiled at me, but because..you were happy." He mused, his eyes casting downward.

"You and I. I knew it wasn't something that can be torn out of a book, and forcefully placed in the stages of life. It was unnatural. I am just an evil creature. You're an innocent human girl, with emotions. I never understood them. But the times you spent with me. Even if they were memories of a bad time to you..They were what I never thought they'd be. They meant something...and it scared me, to an extent. I laughed at myself, ridiculed it. But when I kept looking at you, I was filled with..emotion. Something I've never felt before. You made me think irrationally, and made me do things I..didn't know I was capable of doing. " His smile faded.

"And as your last moments sank, I too sank. I knew it was disaster, but your smile kept me from fading away. When that smile faded the day you died, I thought of what all you had spoken and done. So much for a human. And yet it still touched my could, dark red heart to the core. And when you said those three words, I guess I realized something that took me years to realize. Humans are fragile, easily broken and torn. I had torn you like tearing a page out of a book. Broke you, like a fragile plastic toy. And yet, you still live on, in my mind. Why? Why do I continue to feel you, and try to touch you, but never quite being able to? Why do I feel hopelessly lost without the smile that adorned your beautiful lips, or when I was never around? Why...do I feel this way? When I had killed you, those words..." He laughed, not at her, but at himself. "They sunk in deeper than I had ever imagined. And I knew then, that I could never be apart of someone as beautiful as your's, life. I could never get a gem so beautiful, and so right, as you. I am just an evil creature after all. I know where I am destined to go. I am destined to live in an eternal Hellish place, of no return. I know this, and yet, I can't help but think back, when I was with you, that maybe I could've been redeemed. But no. My crimes are unforgiveable. Your God wouldn't accept a pitiless, heartless, monster like me. He wouldn't let such a horrible thing into his home. He is pure. I am as tainted as if the Devil himself had created me. You. You are as pure as the sun itself, and as beautiful as the morning sky. " His musing were cut short however, as the smile returned.

"And I have this one last thing to say, before I depart ways. I...well. I suppose the human word for it is love. I felt it, and It scared me. But as I leave, and know I can never see your face again, I shall remember it, as the only one I ever cared for. And, to that, I say a farewell to you, Winry." His smile faded, and his eyes darkened. He gazed over to Edward and Alphonse. And with a smile only the devil could make, he got up, and strode over.

"Consider the rest of both your lives safe. If I kill either of you, Winry will frown upon my actions. Normally, I wouldn't care. But, now. The experience has taught me, frowns aren't something I really like. Especially from someone I know, I will never see again." He swept past Edward and Alphonse, and leaped into the night.

Alphonse and Edward looked to one another. Each were stunned for their very own reason. One had been stung by how much Envy had said – and that it was genuine, and not fake. Nothing could be fake when it had been that heart touching. And the other stared.

Neither could belief it. They did know one thing. He knew he could never have her, and still, lived on. Even for a Homunculi who can never really die..that was one brave thing.

And yet ,they were both confused, and neither spoke a word. They vowed to speak of it no more, and went towards their home, where they would lay both bodies to sleep, and there, they would rest, until another day.

Then, Edward mused, he could lie in peace, and think over in his mind what Envy said. Perhaps one day he could understand. And if not, perhaps he could see Envy in Heaven. Though it was highly unlikely, there was still hope yet for that particular Homunculi.

-----------------------------------------------------

End. Like? It was a touching end, and by god, I had so much inspiration from Never Too Late from TDG, that I swear they were right there with me writing the story. Review! And tell me how you like. ;D

Alright my dear fans! I thank you greatly for your kind reviews! I will answer them how I see fit. Well. I hope so..

To my First Reviewer! I am glad you think it's good enough to be in your C2! As well as the other one who added it to a C2. I feel special!

Death By Kunai: Hehe. I'm a morbid writer. I am a disturbing writer. So when you cringe for my characters (As I do, when I dream of what happens to them.) I know that I, as a writer, have done a good job of entertaining. So thank you kindly. I will try to look at your stories, and all my reviewers' stories..(Though if it exceeds 20, it will take WAY too long..And I only have weekends, and occasionally School Days when I'm bored enough. )

Belle Sapphire: My kind Reviewer! You reviewed twice! And I know. I just get kinda nuts, and try to look into Envy's mind. It didn't help that my muse kept saying 'Doodie head' every ten seconds or so. Especially since he wanted to be with Winry. If you guessed it right, yep, he's a -bleep- muse. (Bleep meaning you can guess who it is, and if you do, you earn a cookie! Yes. A cookie. I'm cheap. No more than one!)

Tashi-San: Another reviewer! Positive! Thank you. And whatnot. Uh. Well I can say this! I love it as well. Though I hate the fluffy one's. They tend to make me puke. (Kinda. ) But yeah. I have no other cites to go TO. And here's a -small- hint. Al doesn't realize what Envy did to her, so he doesn't know. And he never will. Because she's like..you know. Dead and..stuff. Yes. STUFF.

Blackcrimson: You, my good sir, have good humor. Er. I'm usually bad with humor. That, or I do it unconsciously, and dunno how I'm doing it to make people laugh. Anyways. Envy + Blonde Automail Girl with Blue eyes Disaster. Always remember that formula. Though Formula's do hurt my head..ow.

Oh and do not FEAR! I plan to. And non-fluffy. Fluffy is bad. And I can't write it worth crap..Seriously. Tried it once.

Needless to say, it went from Fluffy, to horribly wrong, nakedness, and bad BAD humor. Seriously. Lame attempts at Sexual innuendo. Anyways. Epilogue! Ending! That good stuff.

And if you like Bleach, I have plans for a Ishida/Momo (Oh noes. The world is coming to an end! Quincy/Shinigami! )

And probably some Grief ridden Death, and murder and the inclusion of how the world ends..Nah. Just kidding. It will be Griefish though. Did ya enjoy it though? The Epilogue. Review the last chapter in this Saga! Wait, it isn't a Saga. Er. Fic! And thank ya all for readin' and watchin' and stuff.

-Greetings from the Hells of Oblivion and Purgatory! Mr. Death himself! Kazuma Yagami! -


End file.
